Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 1$. $8$ $a$ $^2 + 8$ $b$ $ - 8$
Explanation: Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $1$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(8)}^2 + 8{(1)} - 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(64) + 8{(1)} - 8 $ $ = 512 + 8 - 8 $ $ = 512$